Enamorado De Un Fantasma
by Richy Escorpy
Summary: Hace demasiado tiempo que te fuiste, Y me sigo preguntando qué hago aquí sin ti, Solo quiero que sepas que…, Que la vida ya no es igual si tu no estas, Desde que te fuiste todo ha cambiado… Esas son las palabras del castaño las cuales son solo la mitad de lo que siente, ¿Qué es lo que ocurrió?, Ni el mismo lo entiende, no sabe ni que ocurrió entre ellos dos…


**Ola A todos Y espero que les guste este fic, pero por favor léanlo, me encanto, pero no sé a ustedes, Solo perdonen si es que ven algún error o algo así es que lo hice rápidamente de verdad gomen y dejen su opinión para que lo tome en cuenta. **

**Esto va especialmente a ****Magi-chan xD**** una gran amiga, y para AngyLópez a quien me encantan sus historias así como a las de Magi. Muchas gracias a ellas. **

**Disclaimer: Inazuma eleven no es de mi propiedad, solo lo uso con fines de diversión, Inazuma eleven es propiedad de level-5.**

Era una noche muy fría, la tormenta se anunciaba, los rayos y truenos retumbaban, se podía observar perfectamente como las luces de la ciudad se apagaban, así como la vida en la ciudad, porque las calles dejaban de estar habitadas.

El silencio absoluto reinaba, en el centro de está metrópolis, una casa, una casa que para muchos pareciera normal, más sus paredes encerraban mucho más…

Se podría observar que parecía como si no estuviera habitada, pero las apariencias engañan, estaba habitada, habitada por un castaño de al parecer unos 21 años, que en estos momentos se encontraba arriba en el ático, en un rincón de susodicha habitación, mirando por aquella pequeña ventana que daba hacía el patio, observando como algunas pequeñas gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer y deslizarse por el cristal…

El chico levantó una mano y la coloco sobre el cristal, y susurro con aire nostálgico:

**-Hace demasiado tiempo que te fuiste****, **

**Y me sigo preguntando qué hago aquí sin ti****, **

**Solo quiero que sepas que...**** –Suspiro **

**-Q****ue la vida ya no es igual si tú no estás, **

**Desde que te fuiste todo ha cambiado****,**

**Yo nunca te he olvidado…**

Por lo visto sería de nuevo una noche solo para el chico, porque para él la vida perdió sentido, no tenía un camino, ya no quería creer en nada, simplemente no podía, en el trabajo, en la casa, e incluso cuando dormía, esa mirada, aquella bendita mirada lo acompañaba, él nunca lo entendió, sin embargo eso fue lo que le causo más dolor, por eso, siempre que la recordaba o miraba aquella foto en la pared, esa foto, aquella foto en la cual se mostraba el día que se conocieron, se le escapaba unas cuantas lágrimas, e intentaba ser fuerte, pero simplemente eso era hiriente…

**Hace tiempo que te fuiste no sé porque,****  
****No sé en que falle, no sé en qué me equivoque****,****  
****No sé, solo sé que tú no estás****,****  
****Que ya no volverás y que por más que me aferre yo****  
****ya no te veré jamás****…**

Esas son palabras que en su mente siempre estaban presentes, el nunca jamás volvería a verla, eso era seguro, él siempre pensaba, si alguna vez tuvo la culpa, o tal vez hizo algo que la lastimo, sin embargo esa respuesta no llegaba a su cabeza, él siempre la amo, siempre, nunca le fue infiel, y mucho menos él la olvido, porque su recuerdo era constante, se levantó y camino hacia las escaleras, ante aquella acción un pensamiento cruzo por su mente…

**Solo serás una más que hizo lo mismo****  
****Que me enamorara, que delirara****  
****Cuando me intentara acercar para tocar****  
****Se iba a transformar mi felicidad en un espejismo****…**

Y eso es justamente lo que ahora creía de ella, en el momento que se conocieron él no sabía nada del amor, sin embargo eso no hizo que la chica luchara y consiguiera enamorar al castaño, todo el mundo se lo esperaba menos el chico, que estaba sorprendido, el cada día estaba más y más feliz, pero nunca se imaginó que de ahora en adelante ella sería su felicidad, ya que él la complementa.

Así pasaron los años y se casaron, muchos solo dijeron, ante este hecho:

**-Era muy obvio, que gran pareja forman, que lindos se ven juntos…**

Eso fue lo que comentaron el gran día de su boda algunos amigo, sin embargo, eso solo quedo en el recuerdo, porque esa felicidad, al ocurrir, ese trágico suceso su felicidad se esfumo, se transformó tan solo en un espejismo…**  
**

Es por eso que simplemente bajo al comedor, y allí, justamente allí ocurrió eso, ese maldito suceso, nadie en Japón se lo creía, y todos comentaron:

**-¿En qué estaba pensado la señorita Natsumi Endo?, ¿Acaso no quería a su esposo?, **

Pero eso solo fue la mitad de cosas que decía el mundo, porque todos se preocupan de cómo reaccionaría su esposo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar aquél maldito incidente…

**:::FLASH BACK:::**

El aire mañanero y el dulce olor de las rosas del jardín entraba por la ventana de la habitación de la joven pareja de casados, se podía observar como el moreno abrazaba dormido a la pelirroja, mientras ella estaba despierta, mirando al vació, las sabanas y la cama estaban revueltas sin más, al a cabo de unos minutos el chico despertó y le regalo a la chica la primera sonrisa del día, ella sin embargo, dejo esa expresión en su rostro y de igual forma le respondió al chico, se acercó a él y simplemente la mejor forma de empezar el día según ella, era unos cuantos besos ricos de Endo acompañado de un baño, es por eso, que ella fue devorando al castaño, mientras él simplemente le respondía de igual manera, se podría observar el gran amor de ambos, ellos siempre se quisieron; una vez terminado de "Casi haberse comido a Endo", se acercó al oído del chico y le susurro de manera seductora:

**-Te amo demasiado, cariño mío, no sabes lo feliz que me siento contigo, gracias por ese detalle –Dijo felizmente la Raimon –Mientras mordía dulcemente la oreja del chico**

El chico ante esto, solo se sonrojo de sobremanera, y comenzó acariciarla, y ella suspiro de placer…

Sin embargo, el ambiente en el que vivían ellos era normal, porque lo días, los años que pasaron juntos, eso los hizo fuertes, y hasta él mismo Endo se podía jurar que se enamoraba cada día más y más de su esposa, a la que siempre intentaba sorprenderla con esos detalles, y su amor, que era tan inmenso por ella.

Ella por el contrario se sentía feliz con él, y es por eso, que últimamente, pues había algo que le preocupaba, pero eso no significaba que también de la misma forma se portara con Endo.

Ellos se reían jugando en su cama, las risas y los besos por parte de ambos estaban llenos de amor, y pasión. Una vez terminado "de jugar", se podría ver al a chica con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, en un movimiento rápido tomo de la mano a Endo y lo condujo al cuarto de baño, en el cual, la espuma, el agua e incluso uno otra prenda estaba regada y tirada en cualquier lugar, ambos simplemente se dejaban llevar por sus sentimientos, una vez que terminaron de tomar el "Baño", desayunaron felizmente, el chico desayunaba alegremente Hot-Cake en forma de Balón que le había preparado la chica con mucho amor, pero él se atragantaba de comerlos tan rápidamente, esa escena a la chica le causaba gracia, por lo que soltó una pequeña risita, pero el chico al escucharlo, al escuchar como su princesa estaba así de feliz, simplemente le regalo otra sonrisa, y después de unos minutos, se arregló, se dirigió a la puerta, tomo una maletín…

Y allí la esperaba su princesa, a lo cual se acercó a ella y la dio un dulce beso y ante esto, cruzo la puerta y antes de irse al trabajo la miro de nuevo y le dijo:

**-Tranquila linda, pronto volveré, el trabajo no tardara mucho, y está tarde te veré de nuevo, ¿De acuerdo mi princesa? –Mostro una sonrisa esperando la respuesta de la chica**

Ella por su parte lo miro a los ojos y le dijo:

**-Claro, cariño ¡Es una promesa! **

Ante esto el castaño se subió a su auto y se marchó al trabajo, aun con un mal presentimiento, sin embargo, eso no lo detuvo, ingreso a la oficina, y allí se la paso trabajando, hasta que una llamada lo hizo parar un momento y contesto:

**-Muy buenas tardes, Bueno, ¿Hablo con el señor Endo? –Dijo una voz**

El chico por su parte respondió un tanto preocupado:

**-Si claro señor habla con él**

La voz por su parte prosiguió:

**-Me temo informarle de la situación de su esposa, por la cual tiene que darse prisa, porque ella se encuentra grave…**

**-¿Cómo que grave?, ¿De qué está hablando?, ¡Explíquese! –Dijo el chico con lágrimas de su cara que comenzaban a caer**

**-Lamento informarle que ella hace unos minutos que ingreso al hospital, por una aparente sobredosis, la encontraron en su casa en el suelo, por lo que me temo que tiene que venir, en estos momentos estamos haciendo todo lo posible para mantenerla estable…**

Tras unos segundo de escuchar eso, colgó y salió del trabajo, sin siquiera explicar el porqué de su salida, simplemente se dirigió al estacionamiento, ahí subió a su auto y piso el acelerador a fondo, salió volando rumbo hacía el hospital, al llegar allí salió de su auto de un salto, ingreso sudando al hospital, hablo en la recepción y pregunto por **Natsumi Endo**, por lo que le dijeron que está en la habitación 306, de la planta 6, por lo que al recibir esa información, simplemente corrió hacia el ascensor, pero para su sorpresa este estaba fuera de servicio, por lo que subió las escaleras, y cada pasó que daba sentía como si la angustia y las lágrimas más crecían, por lo que solo podía decir:

**-Natsumi, mi niña espérame, por favor, espera…**

Y así estuvo dándose prisa por todo e camino, hasta que al fin llegó a la planta 6, corrió rápidamente hacía la habitación 306, al acercarse a aquella habitación se comenzó a escuchar ese bendito sonido, el sonido maldito del monitor de latidos en mostraba 0 en latidos, es por eso que al ingresar a la habitación lo vio, vio con sus propios ojos como Natsumi, su Natsumi estaba con los ojos cerrados, los médicos le dijeron que hicieron todo lo posible, más sin embargo el estado de ella era muy delicado…

Endo solo cayó al suelo de rodillas, mientras las lágrimas traicioneras salían a cantaros de sus ojos, los médicos se acercaron para consolarlo, pero el ante esto se levantó como pudo y se acercó a un lado del cuerpo sin vida de la chica, se acercó y la miro, observo como sus rostro estaba vació, estaba pálida, sus ojos estaban rojos como si hubiera llorado, tomo una de sus manos y lloro, lloro como si no hubiera mañana…

**-****En que falle, no sé en qué me equivoque****…**

**:::END FLASH BACK:::**

Se dirigió a la sala, se sentó en uno de los sillones, y dijo en ese momento lo que sentía al aire:

**Hay una soga en mi cuello y tiene tu nombre****  
****unas esposas de papel que no se rompen****  
****hay una carta que escribí que no se leerá****  
****una sonrisa en mi cara que ya no volverá (nooo)****  
****ya ni siquiera puedo dormir en mi cama****  
****por miedo a que se borre tu silueta y no me quede nada****  
****nada; soportando como un faquir mi corazón murió intentando decidir****…**

Y eso era verdad, el chico nunca la olvido, porque siempre en su pensamiento estaba ella, antes del incidente le escribió una carta, la cual decía muchos sentimientos por parte del chico, planeaba dárselo en su aniversario después de llevarla a cenar, pero ahora eso lo tortura, su clásica sonrisa jamás volvió, se sentía como si la vida misma se iba cada día, ya ni siquiera puede dormir en su cama, tiene miedo de borrar uno de los pocos recuerdos que tenía de su princesa, esa hermosa silueta que día a día veía, soportando todo ese dolor haciendo que su corazón se muriera intentando decidir…

**Puede que no estés****  
****Que hayas desaparecido****  
****(Que te hayas ido lejos)****  
****Puede que te hayas marchado y que no estés conmigo****  
****Y te llevaste mi alma****  
****(Te fuiste)****  
****Ya no puedo estar en calma (nooo)****  
****Tu aquí me puedes ver enamorado de un fantasma****…**

E incluso ha llegado a pensar que últimamente se está volviendo loco, ya que solo escucha todas las noches ese maldito tic toc del reloj que lo persigue, y se siente solo y sin vida, explotando de dolor e ira, llorando amargamente hasta altas horas de la madrugada, él habla únicamente con la soledad y lo arrulla en su silencio, en vida, ya no despertar…

**El sigue golpeando a la pared por si las dudas****  
****pues les pregunta ¿en que falle? y se quedan mudas****  
****sigue en busca de la cura de este maldito dolor****  
****que lo hace sangrar por dentro (vuelve a casa por favor)****  
****si tuve la culpa dímelo****  
****mi corazón exprímelo, exprímelo****  
****que diga si el culpable fui yo****  
****dime, porque te fuiste, dime****  
****por qué lo hiciste, dime****  
****por qué demonios aquí solo me dejaste****  
****y tomaste tu decisión****  
****tomar treinta pastillas****  
****ni una carta, ni una puta explicación****  
****entiendo que discutíamos demasiado****  
****pero no era una razón suficiente para marcharte de mi lado****…**

El chico tomo su celular y marcó de nuevo, él sabe que es una reverenda locura, más sin embargo siempre lo hace, cada noche marca al celular de la pelirroja escuchando la clásica contestadora de la chica: **¡Hola Soy Natsumi Raimon!, ¡Por ahora no puedo coger el teléfono, deja tu mensaje gracias! ¡Bye!, **más sin embargo, el simplemente llamó y dejo sonando su celular, mientras él se dirigía a seguir los pasos de la chica, una vez que se hubo alejado, el teléfono comenzó a sonar…

**¡Hola Soy Natsumi Raimon!, ¡Por ahora no puedo coger el teléfono, deja tu mensaje gracias! ¡Bye!**

Tras unos breves segundos se algo se escuchó:

**¡Perdón por todo Endo!...  
**

**¿END?...**

**ONE SHOT…**

_**BUENO ESTE ES UN SONG-FIC, LA VERDAD ME ENCANTO LA IDEA, PERO BUENO USTEDES DECIDAN, ¿QUÉ ME DICEN?**_

_**¿MEREZCO UN REVIEWN?**_

Bueno por lo pronto adiós, solo espero que les allá gustado este fic a: Magi-chan xD_**, **__**Madara-love**__**, **__**Nikki Houshi**__**, **__**Ake-x-Aly**__**, **__**lexie annatsumi asakura kido**__**, **_**angylopez****, y dragonsoul**_**, **_

**Bueno cuídense nos leemos después…**

**Sin más este fic fue inspirado en la canción de Santa RM – Enamorado De Un Fantasma, que no es de mi propiedad, sin embargo es mi ídolo.**

Bueno por lo pronto me despido y adiós…

…**Atte.: Richy Escor**


End file.
